


Rain

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [10]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I apologise, Rain, first attempt at 2nd person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: It hadn’t been a good day for you.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this out quickly and honestly i’m not even sure if it makes sense. 
> 
> I was feeling angsty :(( i’m sorry.

It hadn’t been a good day for you and you were so uncharacteristically quiet that your best friends started to worry. They asked if you were sick or maybe you haven’t had enough bread as Moca kindly offered but it isn’t like that. 

 

You can’t really blurt out the truth; the one thing that shakes your entirety to the point of anxiety, panic, and overthinking.

 

Your best friends knew about it - about your feelings for her. You tried telling her but she just doesn’t get it.

 

For the second time this week when you tried to grab her hand to lead her to your heart, to tell her that your heart beats her name, she still doesn’t get it.

 

Himari claims to be a hopeless romantic and ironically, she wouldn’t know what romance is even if it hits her in the face.

 

You sigh, steps heavy against the concrete. Your excuse for leaving early was to go home to get something for rehearsals when in reality you wanted to have some time away for you think logically again. For you to act without emotions, for you to pretend that your feelings were nothing but an infatuation that will disappear after 3 sleeps.

 

But you know for a fact that it had been more than 3 sleeps but your feelings are still the same. If anything, it burns more every time she nears. She fuels it more with words that slip out of her lips that you oh so wanted to claim with yours, hands so slender and gentle despite the fruits of her hard work etched on the pads of her fingers. You want them around your own, caressing them in an attempt to soothe her pain.

 

“Great.” You say when the first droplet of the rain patted on the crown of your head, followed by another, then another, then another.

 

You accepted your faith, and laughed, calling yourself pathetic that the sky was crying in your stead. You called yourself weak but you kept your head high while the droplets of rain multiplied faster than you exhale, soaking you through faster than you can say her name.

 

“You’re such an idiot.” The cold rain stopped dousing on you, her voice warming you while the umbrella above you kept the two of you dry.

 

You turn around and everything becomes bittersweet. Her eyes look deep into you, concerned with her crooked frown that tells you she wanted to be mad; to scold you like a child that you have been but she’s holding it back. You can hear it by the way she huffs at you. You were taller than her but she just easily stares you down with her jaded eyes, agitated from how you acted in and after school.

 

It is difficult to hide what you feel around her and yet, here she is before you, your own eyes staring back at her with precious fondness when you held her close that time but she still couldn’t tell the meaning behind your longing stares and attempts of weaving your fingers together.

 

You wish she could.

 

“Sorry.” You give her the simplest excuse. You grin the same way you have always done. She reaches out with her handkerchief to dry your soaked cheeks out.

 

Your insides churn something warm, enveloping you into another hurl of confusing surge of feelings; you want her to stop but you want her warm hands to stay in touch with your skin. you want her to say what she has on her mind about you but you’re scared for her to tell you the truth. You want to leave the fact that you’re in love with your best friend behind but every attempt only reminds you of why you couldn’t.

 

With her so close like this, you cannot just let go.

 

With her this close, smiling the same bright smile you’ve fallen for many years ago till to this day, you realise that she only loves you like the way she loves Afterglow. You realise that it is easier for your friendship and her to stay the way they are to preserve the relationship you both built between each other since childhood.

 

Under the soft pitter patter of the rain, you decide that you will love her the way she does.

 

For Himari.

 

For Afterglow.

 

For _you_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still think TomoHima is hella valid. two disasters going out together? That’s good food. 
> 
> It’s surprisingly easier to write angst in a 2nd person POV ngl. 
> 
> ——  
> yell @ me on twitter @neddisoppa


End file.
